<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’m The Child of Nightmare And Error by Goldenflame13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316761">I’m The Child of Nightmare And Error</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenflame13/pseuds/Goldenflame13'>Goldenflame13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:53:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenflame13/pseuds/Goldenflame13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re Tenpatch. The child of Nightmare and Error. You’ve been FALLING DOWN for about two and a half years now. None of your family or the gang knew this. And they didn’t find out that you were FALLING DOWN until your SOUL finally shattered. They were devastated. You were devastated. But that doesn’t mean that you ever left them when you died. They just couldn’t see you. They missed you. You missed them. You never knew that only Reaper, the god of death, could see you. You were startled by this</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Error Sans/Nightmare Sans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’m The Child of Nightmare And Error</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Prologue -<br/>You don’t know where you’re at. All you know is that you’re running for your life through a dark and creepy forest of dead, leafless trees. But you don’t care where you’re at. All you care about is getting away from that thing in one piece. You want to live. You spared a glance to look behind you. Then you see them. Black, slimy looking tentacles reaching for you. You turn back around and run faster. You’re running for your life. You trip over a tree root and fall to the ground. You wake up screaming. You’re father, Nightmare came running in with your mother, Error, right behind him. Both prepared to fight . “WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FLYING FUNK IS GOIN’ ON?!?!!” “Language, brah.” your uncle, Fresh said. Wait. ‘When did he get here?’ you think to yourself. “I... I had a nightmare…” Error walks over to your bed and sits down next to you. He looks at you with a gentle smile. “Do yOu WAnT To TaLK aBOuT It, TeNpaTCh?” You shake your head “No”. Error sighed, “If YoU sAy sO, My LitTLe pRiNcE.” Fresh looks at you with a slightly worried smile. “Ya okay there, brah?”, he asks you. “ ‘m fine.”, you mumble. Your father walks over to the bed and sits down on the other side of the bed and pulls you into a gentle hug, “There’s nothing to worry about, my dark prince.” He rumbled, in a deep, soothing voice. You then return the hug. “I love you, dad”. He rubs the top of your skull soothingly. “I love you too, son,”. Your mother and Uncle Fresh joined the hug. You whimper and hug them tighter, “I’m gonna miss you guys,”. You felt them stiffin. “W-what are ya talkin’ ‘bout little brah,” your Uncle Fresh asked in a shaky voice. You felt your SOUL crack. You whimpered and started crying when you felt your SOUL crack further. “G-good bye.” You said to them, voice cracking with emotion. “I love you.” Your SOUL shattered. The last thing you heard was all three of them screaming your name in despair at the same time. “TeNPaTcH!!!” “TENPATCH!!!” “TENPATCH!!!"<br/>To be continued...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for cutting it so short. (not sorry) Let me know if you guys think I should continue this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>